This application relates to insulated containers provided with removable covers and, more specifically, to such containers for containing beverages.
In recent years, lidded beverage containers, commonly referred to as “travel cups” or “travel mugs”, have become quite popular for use in vehicles or in other applications where the user is in motion. These containers are typically thermally insulated to maintain the temperature of hot or cold beverages, and may be provided with removable covers or lids, which are designed to permit drinking from the vessel while, at the same time, inhibiting accidental spillage of the type which might result from the sloshing of the contents, as during motion of an automotive vehicle or the like.
A number of these travel containers are provided with some type of valve mechanism which can be closed to prevent removal of contents through the lid. Some of these containers have automatic valve mechanisms designed to actuate, such as when the container is tipped over or inverted, to prevent the accidental flow of contents therefrom. Others have manually-operated valve mechanisms which may be opened to permit the user to drink beverage from the container and may be closed when not in use. One such latter device has a cover assembly with a large bowl-shaped recess at the upper end, provided at the center thereof with a large opening which receives a push button for actuation of a valve. The valve is of the toggle type, so that alternate pushes of the push button respectively latch the valve in open and closed conditions. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that, when the valve is open, beverage flows over the push button so that the user must operate a wet push button to close the valve.
A difficulty with many valved cover assemblies is leakage when the valve is in the closed condition. Another difficulty with many of these prior travel containers is that contents can flow very rapidly from a discharge opening when in use, which may cause accidental spillage, particularly when the user is drinking from the vessel in a moving vehicle subject to unexpected jarring and bouncing. This could be dangerous, particularly if the beverage is very hot.